


The Times We Were Together and Separated

by tigereyes45



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Multi, OTP Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: A collection of chapters I am writing as I watch the Trollhunter series about Blinky and Aaarrrgghh about when they are separated and reunite. There will be multiple chapters and I may write about other characters as well such as Jim and Claire, or Strickler and Barbara.





	1. Stone Separation

**Author's Note:**

> I just started the series and am at the beginning of season 2. So I am writing this as I watch.

All that time and it was not that Aaarrrgghh was disturbed by blinky’s human affliction which kept him at bay. No, it was instead a wound inflicted upon him by Angor Rot that split a rift between them. Then when he had finally shared the news it was once again Angor Rot that took Aaarrrgghh even further away. His threat keeping him from returning to the safety of the salt mines. Then his knife bringing on the cold change from hard flesh to simple, empty stone.

Hours spent searching, hoping, for an answer to show itself from nowhere. Sore eyes growing weaker as every book ends in the same result. A lack of answers that left him feeling colder then he had ever felt before. “Blinkous?”

The raspy, careful voice alerted him more so than even the lack of Aaarrrgghh’s presence.

“Yes, Vendel?” He asks attempting to keep his wariness from coming out.

The elder sighs as he leans against his vibrantly red staff. “We are moving the bodies. I thought you would want to say your goodbyes.”

“Goodbyes? What for?” Blinky asks. His confusion honest as he closes another book. He sets it aside in the growing pile to his right before grabbing another.

Vendel coughs and Blinky hears a softness to his voice that he had not heard in centuries. It was enough to pull all of his eyes away from his books. “Our lost brethren, Blinkous. Aaarrrgghh.”

“Oh.” Blinky realizes his mistake. Unintentionally each of his eyes blinks slowly after each other in what Master Jim had taken to calling a wave of his eyes. The description still confounded him. He would have to ask Master Jim to explain it again later. Pinching his chin between his forefinger and thumb Blinky wonders what the fleshlings were doing above them? What was Jim doing in the darklands? He still had to find a way back to there. Torn between a cure and a door Blinky realizes Vendel had actually said something else. He taps his staff to regain Blinky’s preoccupied attention.

“I'm sorry, what?” He is tired. He knows he is, and that was a feeling he had not felt in a very long time. The feeling of exhaustion the humans fall to so often. Honestly, how could they get anything done when so much time was dedicated to sleeping?

“Aaarrrgghh, would you like to say goodbye?” Vendel repeats, patiently.

“Goodbye? Preposterous!” The blue troll spins his four arms as if he had never heard such a ridiculous plan before. After meeting Master Jim he certainly has, but that's beside the point. A short aside in a rather long and wordy play, as Claire would describe it.

“Blinky he’s gone. There is no cure for,”

“Stone he may be, but not shattered. I shall move him in here, my library. Where his body shall remain safe as the humans and I search. Master Jim will return soon.” He reassures Vendel believing wholeheartedly in his own words.

Vendel shakes his head, and Blinky awaits his criticisms. Instead, the elder says, “If you wish. I shall ask Draal to assist you.” With a short nod to himself, Vendel escorts himself out of the disarrayed library. Letting Blinky think out his rejections in between thoughts and names of books with possible answers. Chances to fix.

“Wait, Draal? But he is too boisterous! He would break Aaarrrgghh for sure!” Blinky shouts before dropping his books.

As soon as he arrives Draal and another were already positioning themselves to carry Aaarrrgghh away. Darting past other trolls that were sweeping the piles and moving the stone figures away. His eyes widen as he realizes the two could not hold Aaarrrgghh properly alone. As they lift his stone up, Blinky freezes.

“Stop!” He shouts causing everyone to stare. Whispers begin as hundreds of eyes watch Blinky finish making his way to them. “What are you doing Draal?” Blinky asks his temper rising. Draal casts a look over to Vendel before answering.

“Moving Aaarrrgghh to your library.” Confusion, well he was always a little on the rocky side of understanding.

“It will take more than just you two to move him carefully enough. Unless you plan to break a part of him off. Which you will not!” Blinkous immediately moves their arms to (in his mind) more secure locations that would make AAARRRGGHH safer. He positions himself at the front. Confidant, he could lead them along the safest path. Putting one hand in Aaarrrgghh’s and the other three against his chest. “Now on the count of three. 1...2...3…” They lift and suddenly Blink felt assured that this was the better way.

“Now follow my lead.” He instructs taking the first step.

“Uh, that is the wrong way.” Draal points out.

“I know the way to my library!”Blinkous insists sounding.

After an hour of shuffling around trollmarket, the trio eventually arrives at the library with Aaarrrgghh’s body. Blinky leads them to the only decently size spot without books littered everywhere on it. He takes note that it was the same place he had seen Aaarrrgghh doing some research on his own a few days ago. The book he hid sitting on top. Blinky had gone through everything until he found it. It was a smaller one and did not contain much information overall, but he knew it was what Aaarrrgghh hid because his face fell as soon as Blinkous picked it up. As if he was willing Blinky to leave it be large, spring meadow green eyes watch him, seemingly growing larger and more intense by the moment. Blinky should have known then but had no time to spare after to read what the book was actually about.  They set him down carefully and without a word the other two leave. Blinky was too busy studying the stone to make sure no part of his old friend was missing to notice their wary looks.

“Oh Aaarrrgghh to think that this is how I would get you in my library, and to think the first time you were sneaking around in here.” During the centuries they had been hiding in Arcadia not once did Aaarrrgghh ever step into the library until recently. Now he was existentially a new decoration for it. Oh no, that thought process could not continue. Decoration is something a fleshbag would call him. He deserves better.

‘We have not been separated since you joined us.” Blinky notes remembering the time right after. Few trusted Aaarrrgghh’s change of heart. Blinkous among them.

If he was honest he never thought that he would get along with Aaarrrgghh let alone ever become friends with him. It was funny how things had changed. As time passed he realized his own folly and how Aaarrrgghh had no choice of being kidnapped or change. And Aaarrrgghh really did do his best to help them all.survive. Now here he was wishing that he could speak. Just to hear a simple word from his mouth would alleviate much of his current stress level but fewer of his long-term worries.

“Still one less problem is one less.” Blinky whispers rest his forehead against Aaarrrgghh’s chest. The lack of mossy hair touching him was another reminder. He takes a deep breath and a step away.

Looking around the mess was more apparent then it had been in his earlier state. “Master Jim has taken off into the darklands alone. I believe your loss has had a negative effect on him. Although loss seems to always affect humans.” Blinkous attempts as if talking could fix this. “Claire is taking everything in strides, but Tobias is struggling. With you and now Master Jim….He is upset.” Blinky picks up.a few of the books. Carefully he places each up on the first shelf with space. Subconsciously he tries to make it look like they always went there. As if anyone would see. Even if they did, who would question it?

“I wonder if they will come back. Their hearts were broken yesterday. Two losses can be a lot for those who rarely lose.” It is difficult. It always is. Suddenly his arms and legs felt heavy.

“Perhaps I should rest. A lingering effect of that curse no doubt.” Picking up another book he opens it to a random page. The legend of Kajinar’s beginning. A more recent publication no doubt. He remembers the training the former trollhunter undertook. How determined the troll was to finish that final battle. Scared of losing his son more than anything else. He had much to fear. Draal was so reckless at the start and enticed danger with every decision. He had come far as his father had before him.

Blinky had no children, nor would he, of that he was sure. “But Jim is still alive. The amulet has called to no others. So he has survived his first few days. If spirits are good then he will survive a few more until he gets back with Enrique as well.” He was completely faithful to that thought. For after everything Jim hadn’t let him down yet. He had let them down yet. Blinky corrects himself looking back over to Aaarrrgghh.

“Deya’s Grace. Aaarrrgghh what are we going to do?” His wraps his hands around Aaarrrgghh’s outstretched one. How could he have let this happen? If he hadn’t been trapped in the car then Aaarrrgghh may have been closer to pick Tobias up and carry him away instead of taking the dive. If he could find Jim, well Master Jim has done the impossible several times. As long as he kept the faith that master Jim would indeed return then he would and undoubtedly Jim would do the impossible again. Until then he would keep Aaarrrgghh’s body safe. Reading and scouring through pages to find any way to help Jim out from this side.

“I’ll get him back,” Blinkous promises as he sits down in front of Aaarrrgghh. He reaches over to relatively smaller pile of books than the ones of his table. Since when did he start stacking them under? Oh well, it didn’t matter. Picking up the two at the top he opens them to their first pages to see what they were.

“Ah this one is about gumm-gumms maybe it will hold a secret clue or two, eh?” Blinky could barely turn his head enough to look back at his friend, let alone up. So he rests the books against his chest and scoots backward until his back was against Aaarrrgghh’s cold stomach. Another night of reading was ahead just as last night had been. “Still at least I’m not alone this night.” The historian mutters to himself as he gets comfortable.

“I do not understand. Why are we visiting Blinkous so late?” Draal asks as he follows Vendel.

“Just to check up and see how he is holding up is all.”

“You think he has lost his mind.” Draal accuses as they reach the entrance to Blinky’s.

“He has a tendency of going off the rails even during times of relative peace. I can only imagine how the events of the past two days have affected him.” Vendel excuses.

As the two stroll inside they do not see Blinky at first. With all the lights still on there was no sight of a soul there besides Aaarrrgghh. Draal walks around Vendel and looks deeper within.

“It seems as if he has left. Maybe to visit the humans. There are a few hours still left of the night.” Draal points out as he pushes an out of place shelf back. Angor Rot had not entertained his place but the fight had affected it just as it has affected every place in trollmarket.

Vendel sighs as he walks over to Aaarrrgghh. After everything, they went through to keep him here, and now this is how he remains. Vendel holds his staff out as he rubs a hand along Aaarrrgghh’s arm. Feeling something touch his foot he looks down to see it was the spine of a book Blinky was barely holding onto still as he was curled up against Aaarrrgghh. Another book resting against his own chest. Light snoring now audible as Vendel realizes why they had not heard noise from this place for the last few hours. “No. I think I have found him.”

“Where has he gone?” Draal asks. Vendel gestures down to the troll on the floor. Draal gives him a confused look before Blinky finally came into his view. “Oh.”

“It seems even the great trainer needs his rest. We should be going.” With one last look, Vendel smiles sadly at the sight. Once enemies, now inseparable, even when they are still apart. If he was honest it amazed him how Blinky had changed since the sealing of Gunmar. Hopefully, the new trollhunter will return soon with some new growth as well.


	2. Chapter 2

It was good. This was good. Aaarrrgghh!!! was back. He was alive! Kanjigar did borrow his body, but that was to help them rescue the trollhunter. Still he was alive, Jim was alive, the bridge was closed, and they were home. Yes Aaarrrgghh!!! Did nearly smash Tobias, but in the end, he came to his senses! And while yes they had gone to the Darklands and almost died, they didn’t but almost was close enough to cause a few more strands of hair to fall free from his scalp. Still they rescued Master Jim and all made it out alive.

Even if he had lost his brother all over again, at least the team was alive. Aaarrrgghh!!! and Jim were alive. Blinky, okay?” Aaarrrgghh!!! questions as they return to the library. Instantly Blinky beset himself upon his shelves. That was the relief he found solace in as he tore books free from their homes and threw them onto the table.A few of the ones he had read the most he took extra care of tearing a few pages out, ripping them in shreds before sprinkling them on top of the pile. Every page Dictatious had ever written on, would be burnt. He would make sure the traitor’s words were forgotten by the rest of troll kind. Even if he could never forget them all.

A brief moment of clarity in his rage that halts him. Blinkous rubs two of his hands over his eyes. For once he wished he only had two, for then perhaps the image of his brother would not be so stuck in his mind right now.

“Blinky?” Aaarrrgghh quietly calls his name from nearby. When Blinky looks to his friend he felt positive that his heart stopped. Unnoticed by Aaarrrgghh!!! himself, the big Kubera was sitting in the exact spot where his dead body had been such a little time ago. He tries to speak but immediately chokes on his words. His vision switching between the memory of Aaarrrgghh!!! before and how he sat there now. Shamefully he looks away, choosing to stare at the floor besides his friend instead.

“Not okay.” Aaarrrgghh!!! states realizing the answer to his earlier question. “Come here.” It was strange for Aaarrrgghh!!! to give orders, but Blinky did not point this out. Instead his feet listen as his mind tries to summon any other image within his mind instead.

Two gigantic arms wrap themselves around him, and for once Blinkous felt is head was too heavy for him to shoulder alone. Arms limp at his sides Blinkous says nothing as Aaarrrgghh!!! lifts him up just to place him back down on his now laid out legs. Of course his arms never left for this was a simple task for him. Carrying Blinkous had never really been much of a challenge.

“Sad. Aaarrrgghh!!! here.”

Binky wanted to point out that for awhile he had not been. It had just been him here for so many days. Tobias and Claire far too busy covering for Jim in the human world and their troll one to provide the same constant companionship he had grown accustomed to from Aaarrrgghh. Even his short nights at Tobais’ home seemed as if seconds had passed compare to the weeks that went by with him gone completely.

“Don’t ever die again. Life became filled a cacophony of noise and people with you gone.” Blinkous explains filling the rage inside him growing stronger as his feelings of loss and grief fuel it.

“Can’t promise.” Aaarrrgghh!!! admits truthfully. Blinky pushes his head harder into Aaarrrgghh’s chest and squeezes his hands tight, beside him.

He should not have asked that of Aaarrrgghh!!! it was almost war times again, and hey all would have been dead if not for Draal leaving his post. Still almost(s) are not what happened. Anger and fear were helpful then and therapeutic now.

“I’m overjoyed that you are back.” Blinkous admits knowing his voice sounded distant and somewhat devoid of emotion. Hopefully he would be excused on account of his exhaustion.

“When I saw you come back….Well, it was simply exquisite. Terrifying when you started thrashing about and attacking; however we know it must have been a shock for you. Tobias was perhaps even happier than I.” Blinkous gives that small concession even if he couldn't believe it was possible. He knew it would put a smile on Aaarrrgghh!!!’s face.

“Feel better?”

“Yes.”

Aaarrrgghh!!! releases him and for a moment Blinky wishes for his hold back. To not be left sitting there on top of his friend’s legs for no reason. A thought passes through his mind. He still had the books to burn. Blinky smiles before patting Aaarrrgghh!!! gently. Hoping up, Blinky turns back to his pile and spots the match still sitting next to it.

“Uh-oh.” Blinky heard him but nothing could stop him now. Remembering what he had first been doing his anger was overflowing once more from betrayal. The traitor’s words had to burn!

Practically dancing around the fire in his library Blinkous was still in that state as the humans returned later that day. Throwing book upon book in the open flame. Without any concern that he could have been the whole library down with them.


End file.
